Real Smiles
by theladyprimrose
Summary: Lupin and Tonks work things out over breakfast. Book 6 Spoilers!


Tonks awoke, eyes sticky from last night's tears and the bedsheet wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"Did you sleep well?" Came a male voice. A calm, loving voice. However, he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She lied. The whole night flooded back to her. They came back from the hospital.

_"I don't feel like I want to be alone." Tonks said, too tired to be embarrassed. Too tired to worry if Remus got the wrong idea. _

_"Neither do I." He admitted. "You can stay with me." _

_The night had been entirely platonic. Neither bothered changing into their sleeping robes. Both fell face-first onto the bed. _

_"Remus?" Tonks said quietly, tentatively. She did not want to wake him. _

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I'm sorry." She continued staring at her pillow, but Remus turned to look at her. _

_"Whatever for?" He asked, confused by her apology._

_"I'll never mention it again. What I feel, I mean." Her head hurt, but the frog in her chest was worse. "I'll try to understand." _

_"Let's not talk about this now." He said wearily. "Get some sleep."_

"You, my dear," Remus smiled, "Are not only a terrible liar, but also a rough bed partner."

Tonks looked down at the sheets, then smiled back at him. "Sorry."

"It's all right. James was worse. He left bruises." He held out his hand to her. "Breakfast?"

"That's sounds good." She took his help getting out of the low-soft bed.

"I thought perhaps McDowd's."

It was a bit chilly, although it was summer. Tonks could not help but play a small scene over in her mind: one of Remus casually placing an arm around her shoulders.

It didn't happen.

He politely opened the door for her, and they sat at one of the small, red-painted tables for two by the window.

"Always loved this place." said Remus, "Colourful and quaint."

A young waitress, no older than 20, walked over with a pad and quill.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a forced, perky smile. Almost all smiles were forced these days.

Remus gestured for Tonks to order first.

"I'll have two eggs, scrambled, and toast." Tonks said, a forced smile of her own.

"I'll have the same." Remus said. The waitress wrote down their orders, filled up their coffee cups, then left.

There was a long silence.

"So, the funeral is tomorrow." Said Tonks, immediately feeling stupid for saying it. But Remus just nodded. The pause continued.

"Nymphadora…We need to talk." Remus said, so suddenly Tonks gave a little jump.

"Don't call me that." She tried to sound annoyed, but she was more relieved at the broken silence.

"What else am I to call you? Last names between couples are far too formal." Tonks stared at the werewolf for what seemed like hours, uncertain of what she just heard.

"Couples? But I thought you made it clear—"

"Oh, please don't tell me you've changed your mind." Though he sounded completely unconcerned of any such thing.

"But why have you changed yours?"

"Minerva is right. This is what Albus would have wanted." Remus took her hand, but was forced to let it go almost immediately when their plates were set in front of them.

"You guys just give me a holler if you need anything." The waitress said, with that same pasted-on smile.

"Forget everything else I've said." Remus continued, "I've felt the pull between us, Dora. And I would be a fool to deny it any longer."

"Dora?" She asked, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I hoped it would be a good compromise."

"I like it."

"But I am not a young man," Remus said on a more serious note, "Nor healthy. You have been warned."

"And my occupation puts me in grave danger every day." Tonks countered. "So, you have been warned."

They ate their eggs, discussing quidditch.

"No way!" Tonks exclaimed. "The Harpies will cream them this year."

"Ah, but you have forgotten. The new Wasp chaser looks very promising."

"I've forgotten nothing." Tonks glared at him in mock-anger. "Willie Marcus barely made the height requirements."

Remus paid the check, Tonks ticking off this season's Harpy wins on her fingers.

"They simply don't stand a chance." She concluded as they made their way outside.

"Well, _Dora,_ perhaps we can do better." Remus suddenly dipped her, giving her a long-awaited, passionate kiss.

As they continued down the street, they both had smiles on. And both were very real.


End file.
